My Konstantine
by BitterSweet3
Summary: Present-day fiction. Jack's in love, like he's never been in love before. *Extended Song-Fic to Something Corporate's 'Konstantine'*
1. Konstantine With a K

*authorts note: So, this is a present day fiction (my first). I'd like to disclaim everything but the plot, Konstantine is a song by "Something Corporate" and this is going to be an extended Songfic **woot** GO download the song. :o) I don't own any of the Newsies… yet. And, yeah! Ok, so here it is…. Konstantine.

Konstantine

-by bittersweet

"Konstantine," her voice was sweet like honey, it sounded like everything good and pure, like in the presence of her voice you could die and she would be right there with you, like an angel "Konstantine, with a K." 

I sat across the main office at my school, undoubtedly getting ready to head into the principle office, when I first saw her. I closed my eyes as I waited to be called into the office, and her soft voice lulled me into a sort of daze as she talked to his secretary about schedules and locker combinations. She was unlike any real girl I'd ever had the chance to encounter; she was like heaven on Earth. I looked at her from the back; her hair cascaded down her back, down to her waist in wavy blonde decadence. She wore a white skirt, light material that flowed when she moved in any which way. She stood leaning over the desk, with her heels touching and her toes going in either direction, she looked like a ballerina there in her white flip flops. 

"Now Konnie," said the secretary with her Minnisotian accent, "all we have to do it wait for your guide."

My eyes shot open as I took this as my opportunity, my chance to get to her before my friends did, and I shot up. 

"Miss Abnor," I said in my most charming voice to the old hag, "I had no idea _this _was my subject to guide around the grounds, I was waiting patiently in the corner until they arrived, so if you'll just give me a copy of her schedule--"

"Nice try Mr. Kelly," she narrowed her eyes at me and glanced over at the door as Sarah entered, "Miss Jacob's will be guiding Konstantine around today." Her smile broadened as she handed Sarah a copy of Konstantine's schedule and locker number. "You girls have fun now," she said, her accent thick like butter.

I locked eyes with her a moment before Sarah dragged her out the door. Her eyes were a brown, that were decorated as though a fairy had done her makeup that morning, with glitter and shimmer that danced on her lids when she blinked. She was enchanting.

I sat back in my chair, thinking about her. Her perfect skin and beautifully white outfit. I wondered if she ever got it dirty and how long it took her to brush her hair-- if she was real. She seemed perfect; flawless, and I could fall asleep listening to the mellifluous sound of her soothing voice.

"Konstantine," I said quietly to myself, her name was as beautiful as she was, it flowed off my tongue and left a sweet taste there in its place. My eye caught a silver necklace that lay strewn about on the floor-- it was hers.

I raced out of my seat and picked up the delicate chain to look at it, on it was a tiny diamond "k". 

My legs carried me out of the office as I found myself darting down the halls in search of her, in search of My Konstantine. I grabbed her shoulder when I was sure I had found her, and spun her around. I froze, like I didn't know what to say to her. She waited for a word- a breath- a gasp, but all I could muster was to hold out her chain and let it slip between my fingers.

She smiled at me, her smile as white as her clothing, and slipped it off of my hand. "Thanks--"

"Jack," I offered as she pointed towards me with one hand as Sarah grabbed the other in frenzy.

"Jack," she repeated again, "thanks again Jack; I'll be seeing you." And with a quick wave, she was gone.

"Jackie-boy!" my friend Spot hit me in the back as soon as she was out of listening distance, "_Who _was that?"

Still in a daze, I mumbled something to him. "My Konstantine."

"_Your_ Konstantine?"

Snapping out of it I looked at him and shook my head, "Er, Konstantine."

I turned my head back to the sea of the hallway as she disappeared into Miss Chapman's English room, and with a sigh, headed to History.

****

I can't imagine all the people that you know

And all the places that you go

When the lights are turned down low.


	2. Star Gazing

Konstantine

By Bittersweet

****

"Konstantine," I explained, 'Konstantine with a K."

My friends gathered around me as I sat on the table of our favorite hangout after school, Tibby's. 

"You fella's shoulda seen her," Mush urged them on, "I think I saw her lookin at me during English." 

"Dream on Mushy," Racetrack said while smacking him in the head, "Jack's really got something here, I'se saw them two in the hallway."

"Looks like our little Cowboy's got a crush," Spot smirked at me, "But here's the thing I don't understand." He sat down on the table across from me, and got that look that he sometimes got in his eyes, "How come you haven't already asked her out? That's not your style."

"Hell, _that_'s not his style?" Davey chimed in, "Why haven't you nailed her yet Jack?"

I felt my face turning red in shame, the truth was, she wasn't like that. She was different, and I felt as though I didn't have chance with her anyways. "Just warming up boys, that's all." I lied. 

When our food came I jumped off the table and sat down in my chair, the waitress smiled at me. You see, normally, would have seized this opportunity and fucked her right there in the bathroom, against a urinal with the scent of urine and shit filling our nostrils as we had meaningless animal sex. But I gave her a half smile, and turned my eyes back to my fries and shake. When I had slurped the last bit of my milkshake into my mouth, I threw a 10 on to the table and grabbed my denim jacket.

"Leaving so soon Jack?" Kid-Blink gestured, looking up from his conversation with Mush.

"Yeah, I'll see you boys later," I said pulling my jacket on, "I'm off to see a man about a horse."

They all looked at me; puzzled, then burst into sudden laughter, "_Who_ says that?"

I quickly waved at the boys and hopped into my car. When I turned the key, Jimmy Eat World came on, seeing as I had been listening to it previous to my meal, and I began driving. I didn't want to go home, I just wasn't in the mood to face my foster parents, they ask way to many questions. So, I drove with no random goal in particular, just enough so that I could take in the sites.

It was then that I looked down the road, and saw a glimpse of white. I squinted my eyes to see if maybe-- it was someone I recognized. When I was finally close enough, I recognized this glimpse of white, as no other but Konstantine. I slowed the car down as I approached her and opened my window.

She squinted her eyes and put her hand over her eyes as my headlights shone directly at them. "Need a ride?" I smiled at her hopefully.

I turned my headlights off and she smiled at me, recognizing me immediately. "Well, where you headed?"

When I blinked, an image of her and me sitting on a blanket under the stars flashed into my mind, next to a beautiful lake and surrounded by fireflies.

I looked at her hopefully, "Wherever you are."

I could see her tossing the idea around in her head, playing with the silver chain around her neck as she contemplated it. "Sure."

When the car door was shut behind her and she settled herself in, she looked at me hesitantly. She was even more beautiful in this light, so flawlessly perfect.

"Where to Miss?" I flirted, trying to take some of the pressure off of both of us.

"Just, drive." She said, looking up at the moon through the mood roof. "Just drive, and we'll see where we end up."

I could have kissed her then, I could have taken her hand; but I couldn't stand the thought of ruining what the future held for us. As we drove she turned up the music, blasting Jimmy Eat World through every opening of the car. 

"Park," she said, looking at me with hopeful eyes. "I want to look for a shooting star."

"I thought carefully about how random it was, but pulled into a big empty parking lot. It was a clear night, and the stars sparkled like silver beads sewn on to a black blanket. We got out of the car and sat on the hood, leaning our backs against the windshield. 

Some time passed, and our arms brushed lightly against one another now and then, shooting chills of excitement up my spine. "Look," she said, extending her hand up to the sky, "there's one."

I fixed my eyes on the object she pointed out, and realized that it wasn't a shooting star, but an airplane. "It's an--"

"Isn't it beautiful," she interrupted me.

"_But_ it's an--" 

"It's always how I'll remember you." She interrupted me again. "Beautiful and perfect, with impeccable timing." She smiled at me, and grabbed my hand.

She looked so beautiful, lying there on the hood of my car as the moon danced in circles around her and her skin looked so soft. I squeezed her hand tightly and pulled her closely to me, ready to go in for the kill. I leaned over her slightly, our glances caught in each other's like a fish on a fishing pole; and I leaned in to kiss her.

She pulled away, sliding off the hood of the car and back to her position beside me inside. My heart sank as I caught up with what was going on, and I realized that it was me, all alone on the hood of my car. I had been so caught in the moment that it didn't seem real; it seemed like a movie, or a song. I looked in through the window, and saw her there. Tears had been forming in her eyes as I shut the door behind me when I sat down and started the ignition. 

"I'm-- sorry," I grumbled, feeling like an idiot for having been turned down.

"Jack," she whispered, "Can you take me home now?"

We were pretty far from home, I'd say we spent a good half hour driving to no where, and the drive back was quiet. Jimmy Eat World played softly in the background as she grabbed my hand. Everything seemed all right in that instant, and before I knew it, she had fallen asleep on my shoulder, the glitter on her eyelids lying still as she fell into a deep sleep.

It was when we reached her house, and I looked inside to see it was empty. I looked down at her, asleep by my side, and thought about how she resembled an Angel. "My Konstantine," I whispered as I kissed her lightly on the forehead.

I woke her up then, and watched her as she walked up her stone pathway, through the front door, and into the foyer. I traced a path with the lights she turned on as she went along through the house, and located her room as I saw her open the blinds. I realized that I had still been sitting there, watching her, and she looked down at me. She waved at me smoothly, smiling, still half asleep. She then closed her blinds, and turned off her light. 

I knew that I'd be dreaming of her tonight, of My Konstantine. 

****

And I don't understand all the things you've seen 

But I'm slipping in between you and your big dreams 

It's always you in my big dreams

Reviews (All ONE of them)

Soaker- thanks so much, yeah--- I'd been waiting for someone else to start this one, but I felt inspired one day and just… wrote. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
